


Fiber In His Bones

by Aut189



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abduction, Angry Dean Winchester, Angry John Winchester, Background Azazel (Supernatural), Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e15 The Benders, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, John Winchester Tries, Kidnapped Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John, Protective Sam Winchester, Strained Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aut189/pseuds/Aut189
Summary: Au: 1x15,” The Benders.” John gets a call from Dean and knows there's something wrong. “Dad... this is Dean. Sam and I... we... we followed a lead to Hibbing, Minnesota and... I don’t know why you won’t answer my calls. Sam even left you one about me dying... Dad... I really need you to call me back. Sammy... he’s missing. Please call me as soon as you get this.” He nearly stopped breathing after hearing his youngest was missing.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & John Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, John Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 56





	Fiber In His Bones

He had a feeling; instead of listening to his heart and the fiber in his bones; someone suffered the consequences. He never let his guard down. His wife’s killer still was unknown and John thrives on revenge. Maybe more than he should.

He was somewhere when he had gotten a haunting call. He looked down at his cell phone. He saw messages left from his eldest son, Dean. He brought the phone to his ears.

“Dad... this is Dean. Sam and I... we... we followed a lead to Hibbing, Minnesota and... I don’t know why you won’t answer my calls. Sam even left you one about me dying... Dad... I really need you to call me back. Sammy... he’s missing. Please call me as soon as you get this.” He nearly stopped breathing after hearing his youngest was missing.

He knew he had been avoiding them for too long. He didn’t want his sons to get stuck in the middle of his fight with the Demon. His sons lost their father that night their mother was killed. John knew he stopped being their father. He started ordering them around like solders and being their drill sergeant.

He never wanted that life him and his sons. He said to himself that it would as soon as Yellow Eyes was taken down, then they would be return to a normal life. The years went by causing him to forget any sense of reality. Finding that Demon became his only focus. He stopped being a father all together. He left them in very questionable situations.

He nearly got them killed several times. No father would ever do such thing like that. He distorted his relationships with people and became suspicious. Sometimes he thought it would be better if Sam and Dean were taken away. He wouldn’t have to to focus on anything besides the vengeance. But the father in him always one. He knew losing Mary killed a part of him, but losing the boys would be the end of John Winchester.

His father left when he was just a little kid. His mother had to raise him on his own. He joined the Marine CORPS. Mary and Him hated each other. But somehow she fell for him and he fell for her.

He tried to call Dean back. He only got his answering machine. He took off from his hiding place and decided to get into his truck and head to Hibbing, Minnesota. I’m coming, boys. Dad is coming, He whispered quietly as he drove on the backroads.

—-xxx—

He finally arrived in Hibbing, Minnesota several hours later. He frowned when he looked around the area seeing no sign of Dean. His fatherly instincts were still intact even after all these years. He always knew when something wasn’t right.

He exited his truck, having a stirring feeling in his chest. He knew involving cops would be very risky, but the elder Winchester didn’t see any other choice. He tersely opened the door, startling the female officer. She looked worried about something. 

“Can I help you, Sir?” She said as she looked up from her desk.

John tries to hide his fear in his eyes as he approaches the deputy.” Uh... yes... I was wondering if you have seen these boys.” He asked gruffly, showing her two photographs.

The deputy rolls his eyes and smirks.” Oh, yes, I did. The short one. I had him arrested for impersonating, but I let him go after he said he was looking for his brother... I believe he calls Sammy...”

John swallows the lump down his throat. He didn’t like the fact his son was missing. He also knew he had done wrong by him. He told him not to come back if he went to Stanford. He hadn’t actually meant his words. He was just so scared that his son would be on his own without anyone protecting him. 

“Did the Blonde say where he was headed?” He questioned, the pit growing bigger in his stomach.

“He said he would try to find him and my brother. He disappeared the same way his brother did. I believe north.”

John took the directions and headed North. He saw an woodsy area with a cabin at the end of the property. He grabbed his gun, fearing it had been something supernatural. He saw a girl, and his son, Dean. Every part of him and to restrain himself from tugging Dean into a hug. And then his jaw snapped tightly when the little girl screamed. He hid behind a tree, camouflaging himself. Two larger men came and knocked Dean out.

He felt menacing anger burn through him. He saw the two men throw his son over their shoulder like a sack of potatoes. John knew he had to save his son.

—-xxx—

He found another way in on the other side. He kicks in the door, causing someone to be startled by the sudden commotion. He heard faint murmuring as he walked through the house. He halts at the sight. There were endless amounts of cages. He saw what looked like a meat poker. He knew what it was. It was brander. He has to hold back to bile in his throat. He never seen humans do such a thing.

It was unspeakable. These men hunted people as game. He thought monsters were bad. He knew humans had done horrific things. But he never seen something so vile, twisted as this. At first he didn’t think it was a human. He thought it was the supernatural like his sons have. He never thought this in a million years.

He had to find Dean and get the hell out of there. It wasn’t safe for any one. Not even him. He wouldn’t say it out loud but he was terrified.

He turned down the hall and nearly cried at the sight. “Sammy...” His eyes start to tear up.

Sam looks stunned by the man who was standing in front of him. It had been four long years since he had seen his father. He never thought he would be kidnapped by humans or let alone be rescued by his father. John Winchester had told him to never come back: now he was crying in front of him.

“Dad...” He croaks, rubbing at his eyes with his hand and winces in pain. “What are you doing here?”

John notes his in pain.” Where’s the key, Son?” He had ignored Sam’s question. He was in hunter mode.

Sam points over by the door. John takes notice and carefully grabs the keys.” Where’s Dean?” He heard Sam ask him.

“Two men grabbed him.“ He gritted his teeth.

“Papa Bender...” Sam answers back, shivering at the thought of what they were doing to Dean. He turns back to his dad and growls out.” They are humans.”

“I know. Let’s get your brother.” He says as he unlocks the cage and helping Sam free.

They carefully crept upstairs, John eyed the huge deer head on the mantle. His stomach gnawed at the thought. These people were animals. He looked back to see Sam, holding his hand to his stomach wound. He hated that he couldn’t feel his son’s pain. He had to save Dean from these monsters.

He saw his eldest son, Dean tied to a wooden chair. He heard the threat between Dean to Pa Bender. “Eat me... wait.... you will actually will.” Dean sounded like a little boy again.

The same one he carried to bed at night after seeing he snuck into Sam’s crib at night. Mary and John always knew Dean would kill for his brother. He choice his brother of Kathleen. Pa Bender had a sick gleam of pride in eyes as he spiked a nerve in John.

“You better get away from my son!” He growled, causing dean’s eyes to move.

Pa Bender smirks and laughs.” You came just in time. To watch your son die.” He pauses for a second.” I see you brought my first trophy along with ya.” He mocked as he spotted Sam behind his father.

John withdrew his gun, cocking it and glared his eyes menacingly at the hunter. Lee smirked at the sight. A father would be willingly to take on his. This was going to be fun. Pa Bender bellows a laugh.

“Stand down. We’ve been doing this for years.”

John had to laugh as well,” So have I. And I’m not just a father. I’m a hunter. So, I would back off, let my sons go before I do something you’d regret later.”

Dean and Sam shared a look. They knew their father wouldn’t back down. Pa Bender and his sons laughed. Missy cackled, causing Dean to squirm with fear. These weren’t supernatural creatures. They were humans. His dad never would never hurt another human unless it threatened his sons lives.

John throws down Pa Bender, causing Missing to scream. Sam had to fight Lee with a iron bar. Dean manages to break free and was handling Jared. John grabs his gun, pulls the trigger. The bullet buried into his skull. He smiles with relief after he looked back and sees Kathleen smack the bud of the gun over Jared’s head.  
—-xxx—

Kathleen lets them go, Sam and Dean have a moment before getting Baby. “I get Monster. People are crazy.” He says, earning nods from his dad and Sam. 

John pulls both boys into his arms. He almost lost them. He knew his boys were strong but it was hard to admit his sons were men now. Dean sees the tears shining in his father’s eyes. His dad never gets emotional, but he got why. They could’ve died in there. 

“You boys stay safe.” John whispers as he releases his sons from their hug. 

“We will, Sir.” Dean responds automatically. 

Sam takes a moment before he asks.” Why did you come?” 

“Dean called me. I know you were in trouble. And thank god, I came when I did. I could’ve lost you both.” John struggles against his tears. 

Sam takes that as his answer. John pulled Sam and Dean another hug, this time doing something abnormal for him. He kissed their foreheads.” I got go and find the Demon, Sam. I wanted you both to know. I would stop whatever I was doing to save you. And I’m sorry, Dean for not coming when you almost died. Missouri gave me her piece of mind on that. I should’ve dropped it for you boys. I should’ve came when Sam called. I have no excuse. I’m so sorry for what I’ve done. Sam, I know I can’t begin to make up for all my mistakes with you. But I do want you to know I love you with all my heart. I could never disown you, Sammy. You’re my baby.”

Dean normally didn’t like chic-flick moments. But this was pretty important. “I love you too, Dad.” Sam said as he watched his father walk back to his truck.

“Stay safe, boys. Call me when you need me.” John said one last time as he turned over his engine. “I love you boys and you make fine men.”

Dean and Sam stood together.” We love you too.” The boys said getting teary eyed. 

As John drove away, he knew with every fiber in his bones his sons would save the world. He had to kill Yellow eyes and then he could finally settle down.


End file.
